nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes vs Villains
Heroes vs Villains is one of many Ultima stories written by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder. The story is a string of short stories featuring cartoon heroes fighting villains from outside their series. The chapters follow a plotline before getting to the actual battle. Each fight takes up a whole page, but usually, they can be two to three pages long. There is even a special kind of battle called Scuffles. Scuffles are chapters that consist of three short battles that take up one whole page. It is known that these fights take place before the Organization exacts its Universal Takeover plan. Usually, the author takes requests for showdowns the reader would like to see. List of Showdowns Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) vs Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Woody (Toy Story) vs Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Alien Force Ben (Ben 10: Alien Force) vs Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) vs Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) vs Mr. Crocker (The Fairly Odd Parents) Robin Hood (Robin Hood) vs The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) vs Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Peter Griffin (Family Guy) vs Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) vs Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) Zig and Bernie (Zig and Sharko) vs Vexus (My as a Teenage Robot) Scuffles I *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) vs Mr. Bun (Underfist Halloween Bash) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) vs Johnny Rancid (Teen Titans) *Godzilla (1978 Godzilla cartoon) vs El Mal Verde (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) vs Owlman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Anikan Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) vs Dark Laser (The Fairly Odd Parents) Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) vs Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents) Spiderman (Spiderman) vs The Joker (Batman) Scuffles II *The Tick (The Tick) vs Seymour (Final Fantasy X) *Jinx (Teen Titans) vs Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Wolverine (X-Men) vs Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Robin Hood (Robin Hood) vs Skulker (Danny Phantom) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) vs Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) vs Cad Bane (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) vs Ember (Danny Phantom) Coraline (Coraline) vs Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Duck Dodgers (Duck Dodgers) vs Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) vs The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) Upcoming Showdowns Robin (Teen Titans) vs Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) Raven (Teen Titans) vs Mozenrath (Aladdin: the Animated Series) Pikachu (Pokemon) vs Dr. Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Ultimate Alien Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) vs Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) Hercules (Hercules) vs Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Ariel (The Little Mermaid) vs Charmcaster (Ben 10) Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) vs Knightbrace (Codename: Kid Next Door) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs Ghostfreak (Ben 10) 9 (9) vs Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) vs Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Ginormica (Monsters vs Aliens) vs Jafar (Aladdin) Dib (Invader Zim) vs Gallaxhar (Monsters vs Aliens) Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) vs Him (The Powerpuff Girls) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) vs Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Batman (Batman) vs Syndrome (The Incredibles) Mario (Mario) vs The Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door) Link (The Legend of Zelda) vs Rothbart (The Swan Princess) Samus Aran (Metroid) vs Don Karnage (Talespin) Roger (American Dad) vs Zim (Invader Zim) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters) Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) vs Charles Muntz (Up) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) vs Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Geppetto (Pinnochio) vs The Puppet King (Teen Titans) Otto (Time Squad) vs Doris (Meet the Robinsons) WALL-E (WALL-E) vs Ratchet (Robots) Otis (Back at the Barnyard) vs Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) vs Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) Dumbo (Dumbo) vs Professor Screweyes (Were Back: A Dinosaur Story) Merida (Brave) vs Prince John (Robin Hood) SECRET THREE-PART FIGHT! (To be revealed once we hit the 50 chapter mark.) Link http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4555717/1/Ultima_Heroes_vs_Villains Category:Stories